Banishment Changes People
by LotusWriter786
Summary: After an event between Tigress and Po, Master Shifu banishes Po from the Valley of Peace for a long time. But what he doesn't realize is the effect of his actions will change the people who are staying at the palace, especially a certain tiger.
1. Banished

**Hello! This is my third Kung Fu Panda story! It will be mostly in Tigress' POV. Please check out my other stories as well. I just finished New Emotions so check it out! Review and tell me what you guys think of the first chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda!

**(Jade Palace: Tigress POV):**

It started out as an ordinary day for the residents of the Jade Palace. The kung fu warriors are currently in the training hall, practicing their outstanding skills and combat abilities. They were on their usually training courses, working hard with sweat dripping down their faces. As the warriors trained their master walked through the entrance, the students stopped and stood in a line in front of him.

"Great work today, your skills are improving greatly. We are done for the day," Master Shifu said.

"Master, can I go down to the village to get supplies for dinner? I can't make my awesome soup without the supplies," Po asked.

"Of course, but take Tigress with you, there are a lot of supplies needed," Master Shifu said.

"Alright, let's getting going Tigress!" Po said running out the door. Tigress sighed and walked out.

**(Valley of Peace: Tigress POV): **

The two warriors walked through the valley, getting the supplies which Master Shifu had asked for. It took them longer than they were expecting, since Po decided to also lend his dad a hand and get him some items as well.

"Thanks for coming Tigress," Po said.

"You're welcome, even though I really didn't have a choice," Tigress replied with a smile.

"Do you think we could stay in the valley for a few minutes? We haven't had any time alone since we started to go out," Po said.

"Yeah we haven't, have we? I guess Master Shifu won't mind if we are a few minutes late," Tigress said happily.

The two walked to a hill which Po had found a few weeks back. It was a bit isolated from the Valley of Peace, but still close enough. They have been coming here ever since they decided to go out. Originally, Po had wanted to tell their master about the relationship between him and the feline, but Tigress on the other hand did not want the whole Jade Palace to know, especially Shifu. He had this rule where students were not allowed to have relationships with anybody in the Jade Palace or outside. He thinks it would distract the training process. So they agreed to keep this relationship a secret from him and everybody else.

"I love coming out here Po, it's so nice just to get away from everybody for once," Tigress said laying her head down on Po's shoulder with her arms stretched behind her to hold herself up.

"Yeah it's pretty nice, but I get to spend more time with the most awesome person in the world," Po said.

The two love birds leaned in and kissed. They stayed in that position for a while, either kissing or in each other's arms. As they were about to leave, the two warriors gave their final kiss for the night, but as they turned around for home, their worst nightmare was standing right in front of them, Master Shifu.

The two had wide eyes and backed up a bit, afraid of his responds.

"Po and Tigress, I had sent you to get groceries over two hours ago and all this time you had been breaking my rule! You have disrespected me. I am so angered by your actions, I can't even think of a punishment!" Master Shifu yelled at the two frightened warriors.

"M-master Shifu, we mean no disrespect, but I admit we are in a relationship," Tigress said.

"I accepted the panda to break a rule, but you Tigress? I never thought. Even if you were going to break a rule, I never thought it would be this one! Why on earth would you even go out with this flabby panda?"

"How dare you say that! I love Po! Since my relationship with him, I have felt joy! He has shown me so much in just the couple of years he has been here. He has shown me happiness, love, and fun. Out of all those thing, you have never shown to me in the last twenty years as a father should have! I couldn't imagine myself with anybody else but him!" Tigress exclaimed.

"You dare talk to me in such a tone! I am your master and father!"

"You have never acted like a father," Tigress said.

"That's it! I have made up my mind. As of tomorrow at sunset, Po will be banished from the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace," Master Shifu said turning around with his back at them.

"What! How can I be the Dragon Warrior without training here? I can't leave the five or my father! There my family!" Po shouted in rage.

"You should have thought of that before you had associated with my daughter," Master Shifu said.

"Master please, don't do this," Tigress said in a very hushed tone.

"I am sorry, but this is the only way you and the others will understand the way of living here at the Jade Palace. The panda won't be gone forever, he will return in a couple of years," the red panda stated.

"Years?" Po repeated.

"Yes and when you do come back, you guys will be nowhere near each other. You will have different sleeping quarters and training time," Master Shifu said walking away, but a statement from Tigress stopped him.

"If Po is leaving then so am I," Tigress said.

"You will stay here and be guarded every minute of the day to make sure you won't leave. There will be guards surrounding the entire palace and each room, good night," the master said leaving.

Po and Tigress stood there for a minute, trying to take in the tragic news they had just received. Both warriors had tears in their eyes, but neither would let them leave.

"This is all my fault Po. If I hadn't suggested this to be a secret…" Tigress said softly.

"Don't talk like that. This is nobody's fault. Even if we had asked for his permission, he wouldn't let us be together," Po said.

"I know. I can't believe the one time I feel at peace, he has to take it away from me! It's not fair!" Tigress said.

"It is not fair, but at least I am not banished forever."

**That's it for the first chapter. Tell me if you liked it in your ****reviews!**


	2. Goodbyes Aren't Forever

**Hello, thank you for those who reviewed on my last chapter! Here is chapter 2, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda!  
**

**(The next day: Tigress POV):**

The day which Po had dreaded has arrived. Starting from sunset, he will be banished, not only from his home, but from his life. The valley had been Po's life since he was a chubby cub, now after two decades, he is forced from it. The Dragon Warrior had already told his father and the five of the unwanted news. The five had tried to stop Shifu from his actions, but he is too stubborn.

The morning gong went off and all six masters came out of their rooms with Master Shifu in the front of the dormitories.

"Good morning students, today there will be no training because of tonight's procedures. Do as you please, but meet in front of the stairs of the palace at sunset. You may all go off to breakfast," Master Shifu instructed. The students bowed in respect.

**(Kitchen: Tigress POV): **

Everybody was eating their food in silence. It was so depressing. Mantis would randomly ask how everybody slept or their dreams which made it even more awkward. Po then broke the silence in frustration.

"I can't take this silence anymore! Okay, we all know I am leaving, but can't we act like it's a normal day? Please?" Po asked.

"Yeah, I guess we should be having fun for Po," Monkey said.

The group then agreed to do whatever they could to make this last day the best.

**(Sunset: Tigress POV):  
**

The time has come for goodbyes, which everybody despised. The grouped walked slowly to the front of the Jade Palace. Even Master Shifu came. He agreed to let Po stay at Mr. Ping's till morning to leave.

"Well guys, I guess this is it," Po said sadly.

"Yeah, were going to miss ya," Monkey said patting his shoulder.

"I'll miss ya too Monkey, now who will I do dizzy kung fu with?" Po asked jokingly.

"I know, none of these knuckleheads will do it," the primate said motioning towards the group.

After Po had said his goodbye to most of his friends, Tigress was left.

"Guys, can I have a few minutes alone with Tigress?" Po asked.

"Of course," Viper said with the group going inside the palace.

Tigress and Po looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Tigress lunged at him, giving him a hug.

"I am going to miss you so much Po," Tigress said.

"I'll miss you too Tigress, can I ask for a favor?" Po asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"When I am gone, I want you to smile more," Po said.

"What?"

"I want you to smile more. You have such a beautiful smile. I don't want it to go away when I am gone," Po said putting a paw on her cheek.

"I'll try, but it won't be easy," Tigress said grabbing the paw on her cheek gently and holding it.

"Thank you," Po said giving her a small kiss. Tigress kissed him back.

"Po, I think we should… take a break from the relationship," the feline said sadly.

"I think so too," Po said. "But can kiss one more time?"

"Of course," Tigress said kissing him. The kiss lasted for a few minutes. Po broke it off.

****"I love you Po," Tigress said.

"I love you too," Po said. "I think we should get the others out here."

When Po opened the door, all four masters fell to the ground in front of him.

"We weren't spying!"

"Sure you weren't," Po said laughing. He was near the stairs. "Goodbye guys, I'll miss all of you," Po said walking down the stairs.

"Good bye Po," Tigress whispered softly to herself. The group went inside, but the feline stayed out, standing in the same place.

"Tigress, are you coming inside," the red panda asked.

"I'm staying here for a few minutes," the feline replied with no emotions in her voice.

"Alright, but if you try to escape, the guards will get you, good night," Master Shifu said leaving her outside.

Master Tigress just stared out to where Po had left. She has watched him walk down the stairs to entering Mr. Ping's noodle shop. For the first time in years, Tigress let water come out of her eyes.

**That's it. Sorry it's so short and that Tigress may have been OOC, I'll try to make the next one longer! Reviews are appreciated! **


	3. Missing

**Hey again, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda **

**(Tigress Dream scape): **

_I find myself in a meadow. It is quite beautiful. The sun is shining and not a single cloud could be found. The birds are flying everywhere. Even the flowers are brighter than usual. I see a figure a few miles away. He seems familiar. It's Po! _

"_Po!" I yelled to him. He was still standing in the same place, not a movement or a respond. I ran towards him and was going to give him a hug, but the weirdest thing happened. He disappeared, out of thin air. Instead of hugging the panda, I fell to the ground and hugged the ground by accident. _

_"Po, where did you go?" I asked confused._

I saw Po again, but he was on my right a bit farther away.

"Po," I said. I walked towards him, but this time he didn't move.

_"What happened before, how did you disappear?" _

_"This is all your fault Tigress," Po said._

_"What?" I asked confused and dejected._

"_You're the reason I am banished! If you hadn't suggested that we hid our love, I would have been here with you, but no! You were ashamed of me!" Po said. _

"_No, I was not. I was never ashamed of you, I love you. I didn't want to tell Master Shifu!" Tigress said._

"It is all your fault! I have to leave all the people I love because of you. You are a monster, a monster!" Po said.  


"_I'm sorry! I am sorry!" Tigress said. Her voice was loud at first, but then it got quite towards the end. She had tears running down her face._

**(In reality: Tigress POV):**

"NO!" Tigress screamed and sat up. Her breathing became heavy and small drips of sweat dripped from her face. She laid her back down and sighed.

_This isn't going to work. I have to go with Po. _The feline thought._  
_

**(Jade Palace: Master Shifu's POV): **

The next day was unpleasant. The clouds had come in and no sound of nature could be heard. Usually, there are birds chirping and singing. Today was just eerie to sum things up. The morning gong went off and the red panda was at the students sleeping zone.

"Morning Master Shifu," the students said as the ringing stopped. The master heard only four voices instead of five.

"Where's Master Tigress?" Master Shifu asked. The other students shrugged not knowing the answer.

"Master Tigress please come out," the old master asked.

There was no respond. Master Shifu walked over to the feline's room and knocked. There was still no respond. He opened the door and saw not a creature was there.

"Mantis, search the training hall, Monkey, check the kitchen, Crane, check the rest of the palace, Viper, check the outside of the palace, I will check the village," Master Shifu ordered.

"Yes Master Shifu," the students replied, bowed and then went searching for their missing friend.

**(Meanwhile with Po: Tigress POV)**

The Dragon Warrior had slept in his old room, since he was leaving the Valley of Peace in a hour. Po and his father had spent last night like it was old times again. Po had just woken up from his long sleep and saw that the one and only Tigress was in his room.

"Tigress what are you doing here? How did you get in?" Po asked confused.

"I came through the window in the middle of the night and I am coming with you," Tigress stated.

"Tigress, as much as I would love for you to come with me, you can't," Po said sadly.

"Why not?" The feline asked confused. She thought the panda would feel happy.

"I can't let you get in trouble for coming with me, Master Shifu would despise me even more and he'll punish both of us even more," Po responded.

"Po please let me come. I don't care what punishment he will give me," Tigress said.

"I can't. Just out of curiosity why do you want to come with me? You'll be away from all you friends and kung fu," Po said.

"You're worth more than all of that, and I sort of had this nightmare which made it official. I was actually wanted to go with you since he told us about it," Tigress said.

"What was the nightmare?"

"Well, you were standing in this meadow. I ran to you to give you a hug then you disappeared. Then you reappeared. You told me this was all my fault, that I was ashamed of you and that I was a monster," Tigress said.

"Tigress, I would never say something like that. You are not a monster, you are an amazing person. This is not your fault, I told you that yesterday," Po said.

"I know, I just felt like the nightmare was some sort of sign that I should be going with you, I guess not," Tigress said sadly.

"Do you hear something?" Po asked.

"Yeah, it's footsteps."

"Go hide, it's probably Shifu," Po instructed.

As the panda predicted, it was Master Shifu.

"May I come in?" the red panda asked. Once Tigress was not to be seen, then the Dragon Warrior responded to his master.

"Of course."

"Have you seen Master Tigress, she is not in her room," Master Shifu asked in a monotone voice.

"I have not seen her," Po said.

"Do you mind if I check your room?"

"Not at all," Po said.

After checking for about a few minutes, the old master gave up.

"I wonder where she is," Master Shifu thought out loud.

"Maybe she is in the training room, she is always in there," Po suggested.

"Hopefully. I will be going now, when will you?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Alright, good bye Po," he said.

"Bye Master Shifu," Po said. Shifu closed the door as he left. The panda sighed in relief. He started to whisper the feline's name.

"Tigress, you can come out now," Po said. The feline jumped in from the window.

"Thanks, I was getting bored outside."

"I can imagine," Po commented.

"I think… I should be leaving now," Tigress said sadly.

"Yeah, I have to leave in soon anyways," Po stated.

"Are you sure I can't come?" Tigress asked hopefully.

"I'm sure."

Po and Tigress hugged each other for a couple of minutes, and then the panda broke the hug.

"I love you," Po said.

"I love you too," Tigress said. "Good bye, Po."

"Good bye Tigress," Po said sadly, watching her leave his room.

As the feline left his room, a small tear ran down her face. She quickly wiped it off and ran to the Jade Palace.

**(Jade Palace: Master Shifu's POV):**

The students searched for the lost feline, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Should we check the training hall again?" Crane suggested.

"Yes, that would be a good place," the red panda replied.

The group walked to the training hall to find Tigress on The Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. She had stopped when she noticed the other masters staring at her.

"Hello Master Shifu, is something wrong?" Tigress asked nonchalant.

"Um, not really. We were just worried. We didn't see you this morning at the usual time," Master Shifu said.

"Oh, sorry about the confusion, I'll leave a note next time," Tigress said

"Okay then. We are going to be eating breakfast in a few minutes, you can come along."

"I'll pass, I am not hungry," Tigress said.

"Are you sure?" The concerned master asked.

"I am sure, I'll be meditating," Tigress said walking away from the training hall and towards the Sacred Peach Tree.

The gang watched her leave the room and stared at her. Normally, she would never walk out like that, but she wanted to get away from everybody quickly.

"It's going to be a very long couple of years," Viper mumbled.

**That's it! Thanks for reading and review please! **


	4. Change is Happening

**This is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda **

**(Next day, Jade Palace: Tigress POV): **

The next day was also unpleasant. Thunderstorms were coming in and so was the rain. Tigress did not go to sleep last night, but instead meditated, the whole night. When the gong went off, the masters came out of their rooms, the tiger just made it on time, and when she gave her morning reply, it was barely audible.

"Good morning students. Today we will be training, but first we will be eating breakfast in the kitchen," Master Shifu instructed.

As the students went off to eat, Tigress stayed back. She was in the same position though, her hands behind her back and staring ahead. It looked like the young female barely moved. Her master noticed this.

"Aren't you coming to eat with us Master Tigress?" the red panda asked. The feline moved her body to face her master, but everything else was still in the same position.

"I am going to pass. I will just go to the training hall and meditate before we all train," Tigress said.

"Really, aren't you hungry though? You haven't had a single bit of food for a day. You skipped all the meals yesterday. You need eat so you can have energy to train," Master Shifu said.

"I am fine. I have plenty of energy from meditating, I am not hungry," Tigress said.

"If you say so, we will be in the training hall shortly," He said as he left. Tigress waited till he left to make her way towards the training hall.

**(Kitchen: Viper's POV):**

The boys had sat down in their usual place while Viper went to cook. Viper used to cook before Po came, so she did since Po was not here. The room was silent, the only sounds that could be heard was the snake's slithering from one area to another getting ingredients. Once the food was started to cook, the slithering stopped and the boiling of water was being heard. Also Monkey's annoying foot tapping habit was being heard as well.

"Monkey, I swear if you don't stop that insane foot tapping, you will be my sparring partner and it will not be fun," the hungry Mantis commented breaking the silence.

"I'll stop when the silence stops," Monkey said causally.

"Ugh," Mantis groaned while hitting his head on the table.

"How much longer Viper," Crane asked trying to make some conversation.

"Five more minutes, be patient," Viper said kindly. As Viper was close to finishing, Master Shifu walked in.

"Hello Master Shifu, is Tigress coming?" Viper asked hopefully. Even though she loved the boys as liked they were her brother, they can be annoying.

"I am afraid not. She is in the training hall already," the master informed.

"I'm starting to worry about her, she isn't eating anything and all she has been doing lately is meditating," Viper said being observant.

"Yeah I know, I hope she'll be alright soon though," Crane said.

"Me too, Viper could you try to convince her to eat?" Master Shifu asked.

"Of course Master Shifu," the reptile said taking a bowl of noodles and leaving the room.

"Hey! What about us?" Mantis screamed.

"Get it yourself!" Viper said outside of the kitchen.

**(Training hall: Viper's POV):  
**

The feline's friend opened the doors which revealed the training hall. She saw the master of the tiger style in a lotus position. Viper hated to disturb her when she seemed so peaceful, but she had to for her master's orders and Tigress' own being.

"Tigress, I have some noodle soup, would you like any?" Viper asked kindly.

"No," the feline said with no emotions. She was still in the same position and her eyes were still closed.

"Are you sure? It's hot and fresh," Viper said.

"I don't want any soup," Tigress said in the same tone.

"Tigress, please eat, it isn't healthy not to eat anything," Viper said worried.

"No," Tigress said again. The snake sighed giving up.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes," Viper said.

Viper left the room without another look, but she did look back worried. Tigress was still in the same position as she was the whole time. She sighed and slithered out.

She slithered back to the kitchen and all eyes were on, they wanted to know if she was alright.

"She didn't take the food I see," Master Shifu said disappointedly.

"I tried as much as I could master, but she barely moved from her lotus position. She didn't even open her eyes," Viper informed the group.

"Oh well, we could try later, thank you for letting me know," Master Shifu said walking out.

"How much longer do you think she will be like this? I prefer her threating and scary than quiet and calm," Monkey commented.

"I don't know, I hope she heals fast though. Loosing someone you love is hard," Viper said.

**(Outside the kitchen: Master Shifu's POV):  
**

"I don't know, I hope she heals fast though. Loosing someone you love is hard," Viper said.

The red panda hoped he heard wrong, but he didn't. He knew Tigress loved Po, she said it herself, but he thought that was just to let him stay. He was beginning to think that he might have been overdramatic by banishing Po. _No, I did the right thing. _He thought.

**(Training hall: Tigress' POV): **

The female tiger didn't even notice that the rest of the furious five, plus Master Shifu, entered the training hall. She didn't move until Master Shifu spoke her name.

"Tigress, it is time to begin training," the master announced.

"Oh okay," Tigress said getting up from her lotus position, but still looking at her master.

"Alright, today we will be training on the usual courses and then we will spar against each other, since we have an uneven number, one will be repeating," Master Shifu said.

The group began there intense training session. Master Crane began to work on his stability and flexibility by trying to balance himself by preforming his forms on The Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. The Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors was being used by Mantis, improving his speed, reflexes, and his courage. The primate practiced his skills on the Seven- Talon Rings, testing his bravery, strategy and flexibility. The snake moved quickly from one end to another, showing her flexibility, reactions, and sturdiness on the Field of Fiery Death The master of the tiger style worked on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Oblivion.

Normally, Tigress would be outstanding, but today, she was slow. She kept missing the clubs and failing to use her strength, bravery and courage to face the clubs. The feline would jump, move, or duck away from the weapons going towards her. She started to feel weak, but she didn't show it.

A few minutes later, she felt faint, but forced her body to keep her awake and resisting to pass out, but she did. She fainted after twenty nine minutes of working out. The grouped rushed over to her and helped lay her down on the floor.

**(Training hall: Viper's POV):  
**

"Tigress, wake up!" The group chanted. They were worried. She has never fainted or been sick. This is the first time.

"I'll go get a healer to see what's wrong, nobody move, try waking her up," Master Shifu ordered.

"Come on Tigress, get up," Viper said.

"Tigress wake up, for Po," Monkey said. They watched her opens her eyes slowly.

"Why are you guys surrounding me? You know I hate that," Tigress said grumpy.

"You fainted, we were trying to wake you up," Crane informed. Master Shifu came in with a healer.

"Tigress, it's good to see you awake again," the red panda said relieved.

"Um thanks? I don't see why everybody is so worried though, I am fine," the feline said a bit annoyed. She hated being the center of attention, the only time she wouldn't mind is when they are fighting or during training, but even then she would not prefer it.

"Tigress, we are worried because we care about you," Viper said.

When the healer walked over to the feline who was still on the floor, she was being very hard to control. She hated healers, not for what they did or who they were, just the thought of needing help bugged her.

"Master Tigress, could you please stay still and stop hitting my hand away?" the healer asked kindly.

"I am fine though," the annoyed tiger said being grumpy.

"I know you are, but I just want to see why you fainted, that's all," the healer said.

Tigress finally started to cope with her. When she was done, Tigress went back to her room, as Master Shifu ordered.

"So, what caused her to faint?" Shifu asked the healer.

"Well, her blood pressure was low, her sugar level was also low, dehydration and lack of eating and sleep," the healer explained.

"Is there anything I should do?"

"Make sure she has a better diet, what has she been eating lately?"

"Nothing," the master replied sadly.

"She needs to eat."

"She has been refusing to eat anything lately, but I will try harder, thank you for visiting at such short notice," Master Shifu said politely.

"It was my pleasure, good day," the healer said leaving.

**(A Forest: Po's POV): **

****The Dragon Warrior has been walking for the last couple of days, trying to find a village to stay in for a while, but he has had no luck. As the panda stopped to rest, an arrow flew right past him. He jumped up quickly.

"Whose there? Show yourself and feel the wrath of the Dragon Warrior," Po exclaimed getting into his fighting stance. He looked to see any movement in the bushes. A few minutes later, someone pushed him ground to the floor, tying his hands and feet making him fall.

"What's going on?" Po shouted trying to break free of the ropes that were tied to his hands. "Man, you know how to tie knots good."

"Don't try and sweet talk me, what are you doing in our territory?" the creature exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, you're a panda!" Po noticed.

**That's it. Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been a bit obsessed with the Legend of Korra and Avatar: The Last Airbender lately and I have been really busy. I will try to update sooner. Review! **


	5. Surprising News

**Here is chapter 5. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda **

**(A forest: Po's POV):  
**

"Wait a minute, you're a panda!" Po noticed.

"Wow, you're a genius," the girl said sarcastically.

"You're mean," Po commented.

"Not mean, just sarcastic, there is a difference," the other panda stated.

"I guess. Can I be untied?" the Dragon Warrior asked.

"Tell me who you are and what you are doing in our territory first and then we will see."

"I am Po, the Dragon Warrior, I was just passing through. I am trying to find a place to live in for a while," Po said.

"I guess I'll let you go since you are no harm to my people. I have one question though."

"What is that?"

"Why are you here since you live in the Jade Palace?" the female panda asked.

"Well, I kind of got banished."

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I dated the grandmaster's adopted daughter and we kept it a secret," Po said slowly.

"You really are an idiot," she says.

"I know, I know," Po sighed. He got up after the female had untied him. "What's your name?"

"Hua," she said.

"Nice name," Po said.

"So, normally I wouldn't do this, but since you're a pretty okay guy, you want to stay in our village for a while, you know until you're unbanished?" Hua asked.

"Really, that would be awesome. Let me just get my things and we can get going," Po said happily.

**(Jade Palace: Tigress POV):**

It's been couple of weeks since Tigress has fainted. The young feline has been eating, but not as much as she should. She has also been training more. Tigress has still been very quiet though. She barley talks and when she does, it's only about training.

The gang went down to the village to get supplies, even though Tigress refused to go. She was forced to go down. As she looked for the necessary items, her vision became a bit blurry, but then every color she saw looked brighter. She didn't mention it nor nobody notice this sudden change, but they noticed this when they got outside.

"Don't you guys just love living under the water?" Tigress said randomly.

"Um we aren't living underwater," Mantis stated jumping on Crane's hat.

"If we aren't then why is there water and fishes swimming around us?"

"What fishes?" Monkey asked confused.

"There's one biting your tail!" Tigress exclaimed. Monkey looked at his tail, even though he knew there was no fish.

"Tigress his tail is fish free, what has gotten into you?" Crane asked.

"Nothing, I am just being realistic," Tigress said waving her hands.

The gang looked at each other with worried eyes. Nobody knew what was going on, Tigress had never acted like this before. It was odd and frightening.

"Tigress, I think we should go back to the palace," Viper said.

"But how are we going to get up there? It's in the sky!" Tigress said pointing up to the sky.

"Tigress, have you been eating catnip again?" Mantis asked.

"No! I just had tofu," the tiger said.

"Okay Tigress, we are going home," Crane said.

"I don't wanna, the monster there! He is going to get us!" Tigress said.

"Who?" Monkey asked.

"The one with the big ears, you know the one who made Po leave! He is a mean monster," Tigress said.

"Tigress, there's no monster. Come on, let's go inside," Viper said kindly.

"Fine," Tigress said folding her arms across her chest. "Why is Crane on fire?"

The gang continued to walk to the palace to find Master Shifu, to see if he knew what was going on. They found him meditating where he normally would. The group hesitated to disturb him in his time of peace, but they decided it was necessary.

"Master Shifu, Tigress has been acting…unusual," Viper said choosing her words carefully. The old master turned around so he would be facing the group.

"How?"

"Well, she has been saying some random things," Monkey said.

"Like what?"

"She asked us how we liked living underwater, then said there was a fish biting Monkey's tail. She also mentioned that the palace was in the air and that Crane was on fire," Mantis said.

"That is rather unusual of her," Master Shifu said stroking his beard. He walked over to Tigress and stood on his staff. "Tigress what do you see now?"

"I see… a tiny penguin on your head! Can we keep him, please?" Tigress asked happily.

"Sure?" Master Shifu said confused. He got off his staff. "I think she has been hallucinating."

"That explains everything," Crane said.

"I would suggest taking Master Tigress to her room; she will be safer there," Master Shifu instructed.

Viper took Tigress to her room and closed the door. She wondered how much longer her friend will be acting like this. It scared her, knowing how Tigress is in a delicate and vulnerable stage.

**(Back with Po: Po's POV):**

The two panda's walked towards the village which Hua had mentioned. On the way, Po and Hua asked each other questions, trying to get to know each other better.

"So, why were you in the forest instead of the village?" Po asked.

"I am the village's guard, I keep intruders out," Hua replied. "Why were you so shocked to see another panda, haven't you seen another panda?"

"No, I haven't. Till this day, I thought I was the last panda. I was told that Lord Shen wiped them all out during his invasion of my village," Po said.

"I'm sorry. At least that monster is gone now, thanks to you," Hua said.

"It was nothing, all it took was a little inner peace," Po said. Hua gave a small smile.

The two arrived at the village which Hua mentioned a few minutes later. Po stared at the beautiful village which he was seeing. It was breath taking. There were so many panda and the scenery was amazing. The grass was a beautiful green, there was a river that flowed through it and big trees surrounded the village. There was a waterfall which was a bit farther away. It looked so peaceful.

"Wow, this place is…," Po said out of words.

"Awesome," Hua said smiling.

"Took the words out of my mouth," Po said.

"I'll introduce you to our leader, he will be glad to see you," Hua said. Shirong

"Sure, I would be honored. What's his name?"

"Shirong, he is one of the many that survived Shen's raid. He is one of the most brave and strongest warriors of our village," Hua said describing their chief.

"How did he escape Shen's invasion?"

"He stayed back and fought. He and other warriors escaped when they made sure each woman and child was away from the battle. He left behind his wife and son. Nobody has heard from either, but he thinks they passed away," Hua said sadly.

"That must be hard. I lost my mother and father during the battle, I know what he went through," Po said.

"I am sorry," the female panda said.

"It's alright," Po said.

"We are here," Hua said standing in front of a hut with a guard standing near the door.

"Hello Hua, what do you want," the guard asked.

"I would like to speak with Shirong. The Dragon Warrior is here, I think the chief would be happy to see him," Hua said.

"Alright, I will tell him, wait out here," the guard said going inside the house.

The panda, who was guarding the door, went inside and got the chief, who came out a few minutes later. The panda was wearing a green robe and had a staff. He had the same color eyes as Po did.

"Hello Xiao," Shirong said to Po. The Dragon Warrior had a slightly confused face.

"Um, I mean no disrespect, but you have me mixed up with somebody else," Po said awkwardly.

"I think I would know my own son Xiao," Shirong said.

"I don't have a father or a mother though. They both passed away," Po said.

"I know you are confused Po, but I am your dad," Po's father said.

**That's it for chapter 5. I got the hallucination idea from watching Avatar: The Last Airbender where Sokka hallucinated from drinking Cactus Juice. Sorry for the long wait, but I have been really busy and I won't be able to update as much as I would like. There is also the occasion of writer's block which I despise. Thanks for the previous reviews and please continue to do so. Thank you! **


	6. Accepting

**Hello again. Sorry it is taking longer and longer for me to update, but I have recently been working on a new story called: The Moments We Live For. It is a Legend of Korra fanfic. Please read the other story if you are interested in the Legend of Korra and review on it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**(With Po: Po's POV):**

"Hello Xiao," Shirong said to Po. The Dragon Warrior had a slightly confused face.

"Um, I mean no disrespect, but you have me mixed up with somebody else," Po said awkwardly.

"I think I would know my own son Xiao," Shirong said.

"I don't have a father or a mother though. They both passed away," Po said.

"I know you are confused Po, but I am your dad," Po's father said.

"How are you sure though?" Po asked.

"A father never forgets their child."

**(Jade Palace: Tigress' POV): **

After another couple of month, the Jade Palace had gone back to normal including everybody in it. Even the tiger who seemed unusual went back to her old self as she was before the panda moved in. She would wake up normally, eat and train without anybody having to worry. Her friends have even stopped bugging her, well except for Viper because she still didn't believe she was alright as she says she is.

Dinner time came and it went as it usually did. Viper would cook and Maser Shifu would come in before to grab his meal and check on everybody, mostly his adopted daughter though. He saw no change in her, again, but this time, he was going to talk to her.

"Master Tigress, may I speak with you alone?" Master Shifu asked.

"Of course Master Shifu," Tigress replied. The others went outside of the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"How are you?" Grandmaster Shifu asked awkwardly.

"Fine," Tigress lied.

"Honestly Tigress," the red panda said.

"Honestly speaking, I am not fine," Tigress admitted.

"Are you still upset over my decision? It has been three months," Master Shifu said.

"Three months or three years I would still not be fine," Tigress said sternly.

"Tigress, I am sorry, but you have to understand that I am doing this for your own good," Shifu said.

"Just like everything else in my life," Tigress said bitterly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you think you are doing the right thing, but you are not. You took away my freedom, a social life and most importantly Po! For almost two decade you constantly kept me away from having another life outside of kung fu. Don't get me wrong, I love kung fu, but even the best masters have to take a break. I am not saying to stop my training completely, but give me some time for something else! The others are lucky enough to have a life before they came here. Viper learned how to dance, Crane has artistic abilities, Monkey knows how to have fun, Po can cook, I am not sure what Mantis did, but at least they got a chance to experience something before me! I am still thankful though that you took me in as your student and daughter and kept me out of Bao Gu. But most importantly, the one time I fall in love with somebody you just had to take them away from me didn't you! I was finally happy and having fun, but you decided to take that away too! You know how much pain and suffering I went through! It isn't easy loosing somebody that you love, especially if it is somebody that taught you how to love, have emotionsand see what life is about," Tigress said angrily.

"Tigress I-," Master Shifu tried to talk, but cut him off.

"I am sorry for my outburst; may I be excused for the rest of the night?" Tigress asked.

"Of course you can," Master Shifu said still a bit shock from her outburst.

Tigress walked past her group of friends outside, not caring that they heard every single thing she said. She walked straight to her bedroom, slammed the door and threw herself onto her bed. No, she did not cry, she did not scream, she was angry. She was angry at herself for not going along with Po, she was mad at Shifu for a number of reasons. Things weren't fair, sure life wasn't fair, but still. The one time she was happy and in love, her father had to take it away from her! She closed her eyes and let out a long breath. Being angry wouldn't do anything, it wouldn't change thing nor would it bring Po back.

The upset feline sighed getting up from her bedroll, she walked to her window. She opened the window and gazed upon the moon. She felt the cool breeze up against her fur. She enjoyed the cool feeling. She looked out, she could see what was beyond the great Valley of Peace, wondering how far her love is.

"Po, where ever you are, I hope you know I still love you and that you are safe," Tigress whispered as another breeze gently hit her.

**That is it for chapter 6. Sorry for the long wait again. I know it isn't very long, but I still hope you enjoyed it. **


	7. Plans

**Hey guys! Sorry I keep delaying this story. I have been really focused on my other story for the Legend of Korra: The Moments We Live For. If you have time, please check it out and review on it. It would mean a lot. Here is chapter 7 of Banishment Changes People. Enjoy and Review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda **

**(With Tigress: Jade Palace): **

It has been three weeks since Tigress' outburst and she has become very distant from everybody. She goes to train in the training hall, and then goes to the iron wood trees. Either to train more or just clear her mind. It has been nearly four months since she has last seen her best friend and she has gone through many changes lately. She has wanted Po back more than anyone, but nothing is bringing him back unless Shifu says otherwise, but that is highly unlikely, much to the feline's dismay.

Things had gone back to normal for the most part though. Tigress has even been eating and sleeping properly and taking care of her health more. She has been through a lot though and now the only person she would talk to is Mr. Ping. Normally she wouldn't, but lately he has been very good to her and he gives good advice, plus great tea! Most people wouldn't think that the old goose was a wise one, but he helps Tigress when she needs it, plus they talk about other things as well.

Some days, she would find herself wandering the streets of the Valley of Peace. Nobody would bother her though which she appreciated. Today, she found herself walking a bit further than the valley. She ended up on a hill. She wasn't sure why, she could feel the hill calling her though. She remembered the hill though the second she saw it. It was the hill that Po showed her when they were in a relationship. She sat under a tree that was there and leaned against it. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She wanted this empty feeling inside of her to go away. She felt her eyes getting moist, but she only let on tear fall.

She wouldn't allow herself to cry. She didn't want to. The tiger had built a wall inside herself, not letting any emotions in. It was slowly breaking though day by day. Tigress pulled herself up after a while of sitting and walked back to the Jade Palace to find that her friends and the grandmaster waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Master Shifu asked.

"On a walk," Tigress said.

"You have been gone for a couple of hours though, are you alright?" Crane said.

"I was clearing my mind too," Tigress said.

"Okay, well dinner is ready," Master Shifu informed her. Tigress nodded and walked in to the kitchen while the others were still together outside, minus Shifu.

**(Outside the Jade Palace: Viper POV):**

Viper watched her friend leave and enter the Jade Palace. She noticed her eyes were puffy and red. Which was unusual for Tigress.

"Guys, did you notice anything different about Tigress?"

"No, why? Did you?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah, her voice was really quite and her eyes were puffy and red," Viper informed them.

"So she is a vampire?" Mantis asked confused.

"No you idiot! Her eyes turned red from crying," Viper said annoyed. She slapped the insect with her tail.

"What was that for?" Mantis yelled.

"For being stupid," Viper said nonchalantly.

"So why did you mention this?" Crane asked.

"Because have any of you seen her cry? She never does unless it is worth crying over. We need to bring Po back!" Viper said.

"Well that is impossible because Shifu will never undo what he did. He is just as stubborn as Tigress is," Monkey said.

"Plus he has too much pride," Mantis commented.

"Well, we will all talk to him and make him. And you all know how convincing and persuasive I can be," Viper smiled innocently. The boys looked at each other and nodded simultaneously.

"So when do we ask him?" Crane asked.

"Let's do it tomorrow when she is on another one of her walks," Viper decided. They were going to be bring Po back no matter what.

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry it is so short. I just have a big writers block with this story for some reason. Please check out The Moments We Live For if you like Legend of Korra. Review please! **


	8. Thoughts

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter for Banishment Changes People. Enjoy and Review. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**(In the training hall: Vipers' POV):**

Today was the day that they would put their plan in action. They will bring the Dragon Warrior back to his rightful home no matter what it takes. The only people who don't know about this plan is Tigress and Shifu. Viper was currently going through her obstacle at ease. She enjoyed the adrenalin and rush.

Their grandmaster walked into the training hall, announcing that their training was over for today. Viper went over to her best friend.

"Hey, where are you headed?"

"Just a walk," Tigress replied.

"You want a friend to walk or slither with?" Viper asked. She usually asked her so she didn't want to look suspicious if she didn't ask because of the plan today.

"I'm good Viper," the feline said walking out of the training hall, asking Shifu for permission. When she left she slithered to where he was. The rest of the group followed.

"Is there something you all need?" Shifu asked noticing the group appearance.

"Yes, we would like to talk with you," Viper told him. Her voice wasn't her usual happy, cheerful self. It was strict and meant for business only.

"Alright, what is it?"

"We want Po back," the group said together. Master Shifu sighed in annoyance.

"Look, as I told Tigress, I am not bringing the panda back and that's it."

"May we ask you a few questions then?" Viper said.

"Of course."

"Has Tigress been different since Po's absent?" Crane asked.

"Well…yes," Shifu said.

"Has Tigress ever done anything wrong except breaking one rule one time?" Monkey questioned him.

"No, she has been a perfect pupil," Shifu replied.

"Has her training been slower and less ferocious that usual?" Mantis asked.

"I guess a bit," the red panda asked not knowing what the point of asking all these questions is.

"Has she ever cried before?" Viper asked.

"Well no."

"That's where you are wrong. She cried a couple of days before over Po. She didn't admit it or did we ask her, but she did. I saw it in her red puffy eyes. The sadness and depression. How can you watch your own daughter suffer like this?" Viper asked.

"How dare you speak to your master in such disrespect!"

"You know I would never be like this, but in order to help my friend who is like a sister to me, I will do anything. Honestly, do you think this punishment is good for her or anybody for that matter? Po has been a big part of all of our lives. Even if you can't admit it because of your pride. He has brought peace and happiness to all of us, even to Tigress and yourself. He was the one who brought you inner peace. He showed Tigress a different way to live, with fun and love in it. He taught her how to be happy," Viper told him.

"Kung fu isn't about fun."

"But we as warriors need a break and need to have fun and be like everybody else in the village. Please master, think about it. Please think about bring our friend back and bring happiness to Tigress again," Viper said.

"I guess I will think about it, I will let you know my decision tonight," Master Shifu said.

"Thank you, and one more thing. Don't tell Tigress, we want it to be a surprise if you decide to let Po come back," the snake said.

"Of course."

**(Panda village: Po's POV):**

After a few months of getting settled in and learning about how the warriors found this place and about Po's father, Shirong, the Dragon Warrior was finally relaxing. He found a river which he would is very peaceful and relaxing. He was throwing stones into the river until a female panda came up behind him and made a remark.

"You throw like a girl." Po turned around and saw Hua.

"You should put more of a snapping motion in your wrist. Like this," Hua demonstrated. Po did what she did and threw the stone a lot further than she did.

"You pick up fast young pupil," Hua said jokingly.

"That's what I'm known for," Po said proudly. Po looked back at the river like he was concentrating on something.

"Something is bothering you," Hua noticed. "What is it?"

"Tigress, I miss her," Po said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I don't think that what your master did is fair, but at least you got to find your father and the village," Hua said trying to cheer him up.

"I guess," Po said smiling.

"And you get to help me be on guard today so you won't be depressing anymore," Hua told him.

"I do need to get some training in so I guess I will join you."

**That's it for this chapter. Please leave a review! And check out my other story The Moments We Live For if you are a Legend of Korra fan! **


	9. Decisions are Made

**Hey guys! Once again, sorry for the wait. I've just been really into writing The Moments We Live For recently and since school is starting, I have been here and there . It would mean a lot for you guys to check it out and review on it. Thanks for those who did review on it and reviewed for this story! You guys all deserve virtual dumplings! Oh and the flashback is in italics. Here is the next chapter and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.

(With Po: Po's POV): 

The sun was at its highest in the valley were Po is currently staying at. Right now, he was at the outskirts of it though, being a guard with Hua. The sky was a beautiful blue and not a cloud in sight. There was a light breeze that would kick in.

The two panda guards started to get bored, they haven't heard or seen anything for a while now. They decided to take a break, after arguing about taking a break for five minutes. Just as they were about to leave, they heard rustling in the bushes. They got ready into their stances. They attacked the intruders, but Po told Hua to stop, since he recognized the trespassers.

"Wait Hua! I know them!" Po said grabbing Hua's paw stopping her from attacking.

"How?"

"They are the furious five! Seriously, do you pay attention to things like this?" Po questioned her.

"No," Hua answered. Po face palmed his forehead.

"What are you doing here guys?" Po asked happily. The group jumped on him, giving him a big friendly hug.

"We missed you Po, you're coming back with us today," Viper said as they all broke free from the hug.

"What are you talking about? I'm banished as in not allowed," Po stated.

"Well, we changed Shifu's mind. He said that you and Tigress can be together!" Monkey said.

"How? Shifu has the most unchangeable mind ever! I know, believe me," Po said.

"Well, Viper has her ways," Crane said remembering their conversation with Master Shifu.

_"I have made up my mind. My answer is he is still banished," the red panda said firmly._

_"You can't do that!" Viper exclaimed without thinking._

"_Young lady, I can do what I please," Shifu said surprised by the reptiles sudden change of respect._

_"Fine! If you won't bring Po back, then we are all banished!" _

_"You wouldn't," Shifu said not believing her. Viper slithered over to him and looked at him with fire in her eyes and her voice was cold._

"You want to bet?"

"Why do you guys want Po so bad?" 

"_Are you blind? For Tigress and we want our friend back! You know Tigress, your daughter! They say parents do what is best for their child, but you did the opposite. Po is good for her, just please bring him back," Viper said._

"_You guys won't leave me alone unless I say yes, will you?" Shifu asked._

_The group simultaneously spoke. "No." _

"_Fine, Po is allowed back in the Valley of Peace and Jade Palace," Shifu said defeated. The gang cheered._

"Will Po and Tigress be allowed to date again?" Viper asked. The old master cringed at the d word, but he nodded his head. 

"So Tigress and I can date again?" Po asked happily.

"Yup, all thanks to us," Viper said.

"You guys are the best," Po said hugging them. "Oh and this is Hua, my friend from the panda village!"

"You better not have been flirting with him!" Viper accused her.

"Me flirting with this goof ball? Never," Hua answered disgusted.

"Hey!" Po said insulted.

"What? It's true," Hua said shrugging.

"Man, she is like the panda version of Tigress," Mantis commented.

"Haha," Hua laughed sarcastically.

"So Po, you ready to come back home?" Crane asked.

"Yeah, I am."

**That's it for now! Only a couple of chapters left. Tears fall. Please review on this and my other story! Good bye for now! **


	10. Going Home

**Hey guys! Here is the second to last chapter. I made the ending two parts, so this one is a short chapter. But it is more chapters! Hope you like it and leave a review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

**(With Po: Panda Village):**

The Dragon Warrior decided to stay one last night in the panda village before going back home. Home. It's been so long since he has been in the Jade Palace, The Valley of Peace, seen his dad or Tigress. He's truly missed them, he was full of joy, but also had some sadness. He wanted to leave, but he was with his origins. With the pandas and his father. Even though it wasn't going to be forever, he still enjoyed it. When it was morning, he had to leave. He saw Shirong coming towards him.

"I'm so proud of you Xiao," his biological father said.

"Because I am a bodacious Dragon Warrior?" Po chuckled and so did the chief.

"That, and because you have turned out to be an amazing son and warrior. Mr. Ping has raised you well."

"Yeah he did. Even though he didn't like the idea of me becoming a kung fu prodigy, he still was there," Po said. Shirong said.

"That's good to have support for going after something which isn't what the parent wants. Make sure you bring Tigress the next time. I want to tell her all about you in your young age," Shirong smirked.

"You and my other dad are both the same. Love to humiliate me don't ya?" Po said face palming himself.

"Guess it is a father thing."

"I'll miss you dad," Po said hugging him. Shirong hugged him back.

"I'll miss you too Po. You are always welcomed here though, just make sure Hua doesn't try to beat you up in the process," the chief said.

"Yeah, I have to remember that. I'll see you soon dad," Po told him once more before leaving to say good bye to Hua.

"So, I'll see you soon Hua?" Po said uncomfortably. Hua smirked at his horrible attempts to say goodbye. She gave him a small friendly hug. Po was shocked, but the hug was short.

"You better not forget us," Hua said punching him in the shoulder. He gave a small 'ow' and rubbing his arm.

"I won't trust me. I'm glad we ran into each other," Po said.

"Me too, promise me something?" Hua asked.

"Yeah?"

"Learn to fight better when you're attacked," Hua smiled.

"Hey! To be fair, I was thrown off and you tied my hands up," Po stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't make up excuse," Hua said. Po smiled.

"Good bye Hua," Po said.

"Bye Po, take care. Oh and don't screw up with Tigress again or I'll come there and beat you up myself," Hua promised him. Po laughed.

"I won't."

"Are you ready to leave Po?" Monkey asked.

"Yup, I am more than ready."

The Dragon Warrior gathered his belongings and the four, plus Po, walked out of the panda village and went back to their home where Po would see his lovely Tigress. He couldn't wait. He was too excited. He has been away from his love for way too long.

**There is chapter 10. Short, but Po and Tigress will reunite soon! Just to clarify: Hua doesn't or will ever have a crush on Po or try to steal him from Tigress. I wanted her to look like the tough girl who still cares about her friend. She is the sarcastic, smart mouth and playful type. She sees Po as a friend. I just wanted to make that clear. Hope you review! **


	11. Reunion

**Hey guys. Here is the last chapter of Banishment Changes People. Thank you for everyone who reviewed or gave me alerts and favorites! It means a lot to know that you guys enjoyed the story so much. I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a review after you finish reading!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda 

**(Jade Palace: Tigress POV):  
**

Tigress sat in her room, deep in thought. She hadn't seen the guys in a while. Even though she wasn't going to talk to them, she was still concerned because they are her friends. She asked Shifu, but he didn't know. She wanted to go for another walk, but she didn't feel like thinking about anything. Her mind was free. Well, almost. It has taken five months, but she is almost acting like her old self again. She had an urge to train, well she always does, but she didn't want to.

Honestly, she was bored to death. Shifu had given her a couple of days off, but she did everything she wanted to. She has meditated for a good bit, went down to Mr. Pings, and even kicked in a good amount of training. Right now, she actually wants excitement and some adrenaline going through her. For the past few months, she's been lost and upset about Po's banishment, but now she wants to enjoy living and accept reality.

She got up from her bed roll and toss aside the ball she had been playing round with and walked around the Jade Palace. She found a rock around the palace and started to kick it around with her hands shoved in her black training pants pockets.

The feline wondered what to do, she's probably walked the Jade Palace three times by now and it is an enormous palace. She saw Shifu meditating where he normally would. The old master noticed his daughter in thought and spoke, while in the process interrupting her.

"Tigress, is something or someone on your mind?" Shifu asked concerned.

"Kind of both I guess. I'm not sure really," Tigress replied.

"Are you confused about something?" Grandmaster Shifu asked getting up from his lotus position and standing.

"I… I guess I'm just tired of being upset of Po leaving. I mean I still love him, but I just…feel lost, but at the same time I'm not," Tigress said trying to find the right words.

"I wish I could help, but I've never really been in your position. My-," Shifu was about to give some advice, but a loud knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Both the masters went to the door and opened it to reveal something shocking, especially to the feline.

"Shifu?" Tigress asked.

"Yes Tigress?"

"Is that really Po or am I just hallucinating again?" Tigress asked not trusting her own ember eyes.

"It really is Po, I decided after some persuasive people, that Po is allowed to be here and you guys can uh, be together," Shifu said. "I'm truly sorry for what I have done," Shifu said.

"It's alright Master Shifu I forgive you," Tigress said.

Po agreed as well. "I also forgive you. By banishing me, I found the rest of the panda's and my dad!"

"Really? That's great Po," Tigress smiled at him knowing how much he has wanted to be with them.

"We will leave you two alone," Viper said as the rest went inside the Jade Palace and closed the doors behind them.

Tigress gave Po a warm bear hug, missing his soft fur, his voice, the feeling of security and comfort in his arms. She gave a small purr while hugging him. Po greatly embraced her back without hesitation. The feline snuggled her head into his neck and started to speak to him after what seemed like an eternity.

"I've missed you Po," Tigress said embracing the panda more.

"I've missed you too Tigress," Po said. "So, Viper has told me everything you went through. I'm sorry."

Tigress broke the hug, but they were still in each other's arms. "You don't have to be sorry, you're here now and that's all that matter."

Po smiled and gave her a small kiss. "Do you want to go somewhere more private, like our place?"

"I would love to Po."

**There is the ending. Po and Tigress reunite once again! Oh and Po's banishment lasted for five and a half months. Sorry if I had been unclear about the time frame. I hoped you guys all enjoyed the story and leave a review telling me what you guys thought. Thanks again! **


End file.
